


Rocket x Peter one-shots

by Phantom7201



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom7201/pseuds/Phantom7201
Summary: One Shots of Peter and Rocket that may turn into story's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for my absence, guys! Schools been busy with having to studying for exams that come in a couple of weeks!

**_Comfort_ **

Rocket paused, his paw hovering over the humies door. Glancing at the time, Rocket flinched. 1:27 a.m. Screw it. If he woke Quill, he'll have to deal with it. He knocked. 

"Give me a minute!" Quill's sleepy called out from inside.

So Rocket waited, tapping his paws in an impatient rythem. 

Shuffling was heard from inside the door as Quill struggled to make himself presentable. Finally, Peter opened his door, sleepy eyes coming into focus on Rocket. "Rocky?" Peter's eyes held the silent question of 'What's wrong?'.

A lump formed in Rockets throat as he attempted to find the right words. He has finally settled with the simple explination of, "Nightmare." It was more than a nightmare, for him to be so unsettled. 

Peter nodded, widening the open door, allowing Rocket to enter the room. "Welcome to my humble adobe." He bowed, waving an arm into the room. 

Rocket resisted a smile, he was supposed to be upset here, and nodded his thanks entering the room. It was stupid to come to Quill; he knew this. But after- he had to make sure the Terran was okay, or he wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all tonight. Rocket had to admit he didn't expect Quill to so willingly open up his door for him. They haven't had the best relationship since the guardians had formed. Their personalities clashed too much, and their pride wouldn't allow a bond to form. 

\----------------------

"-ocket. Rocket!" Peter called, snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

"What?" He snapped, coming back into focus.

 _A defense mechanism_. Peter understood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' ya need ta' worry about." He muttered, guilt forming in his chest for snapping at his leader. 

Peter frowned in concern, not believing the lie. "Well, come on." Peter patted his bed, and Rocket easily jumped up, snuggling into the blankets. 

Peter smiled, then frowned. What was he supposed to do? Get in there with the Procyon, or stay nearby though sleep somewhere else? His question was amswered by a sleepy Rocket. "Are ya' just gonna stand there, or ya' gonna come lay down, Quill?" Happy with his answer, Peter situated himself next to Rocket, arms yearning to reach out, yet he did not. 

Rocket despised touching, and nearly bit off people's hand if they attempted too. Drax so far had been the only acception, Groot did die that day, and Peter didn't want to test his luck. With that thought, he fell asleep. 

Hours later, he awoke to Rocket snuggling into his chest, making himself comfortable. "Tell anyone and yer dead," He hissed, with little threat to it. 

Peter simply nodded, wrapping an arm around Rocket. 

\---------------------

Peter awoke to an empty bed, Rocket already halfway out the door. He had managed to call out, making Rocket freeze in his step. "Rocket, where are you going?" Peter questioned. 

"None of yer business." He snapped. 

 Peter sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and stood, stretching. He could feel Rockets eyes on him, and didn't bother calling the Procyon out on it. Besides, he didn't wanna scare him away. "C'mon." Peter stepped past Rocket, who had dropped his scowl in favor for a confused lift of his eyebrows. "Well?" Peter taunted, ready to shut the door. 

Rocket scampered out, risking a glance at Peter. "What ya' doin'?" Rocket squeaked when Peter picked him up. 

"Carrying you. What do you think I'm doing?" Peter replied, casually strolling into the kitchen, and had sat Rocket down on a chair.

"I don't need ta be carried!" He argued, his nightmare forgotten. 

"All right, all right!" Peter put his hands up in defeat, and smirked. "Does that mean I can't cook for you, too?" 

Rocket paused, considering the offer. "Fine. Only because I'm hungry, though!" 

Peter chuckled. "Sure buddy, sure." 

\----------------------

The other guardians had soon filed in, and they had all sat down, having a nice breakfast, like a family.

 

> Peter was Rockets rock, though. Yet, Rocket can't help but feel like he wants something more. 


	2. 'Something good, something bad?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why him? He had thought. Why groot? What had he done to deserve to die?

Rocket glanced out of the window of the Milano, ears flattened, and Groots pot in his paws. _Why him?_ He had thought. _Why groot? What had he done to deserve to die?_

"Rocket?" Quill called from below. Rocket didn't bother to answer. "We'll be leaving Xander soon." Quill peeked in from the stairs, and his mouth formed a small 'o' as he noticed what had kept Rocket from answering. "Rocky?" He called softly, walking up to him. 

Rocket resisted the urge to sob in the man's presence as he settled down next to him, staring out the window in contempt. Instead, he let out a shuddering breath, ignoring how Quills eyes moved to him. "Where's the others?" He asked in a shaky voice. 

"Drax and Gamora are helping the clean up crew." 

Rocket nodded. At least they haven't left him, yet. "And you?" He mumbled, finally meeting Quills gaze. 

Quill furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm right here."

Rocket shook his head. "I mean after. Where are ya' goin' after this is all over?" 

Quill shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you guys would keep me around." 

Rocket blinked in suprise. "Isn't that supposed ta' be us thinkin' like that?" He questioned. 

Quill blinked. "Touche'." 

After that, they had sat in silence watching the tree leaves breeze by, the wind rustling the Milano from outside. The view was breathtaking. Quill had stationed them up high on a mountain, the man was paranoid, and it had overlooked the town below them.

By the time the other two entered the MilanoRocket was calm.They all chose  their respective seats, Rocket taking his place next to Quills seat. "What should we do next; something Good, something bad? A bit of both?" Quill asked.

"We'll follow your lead, Star-lord." Gamora replied. 

"A bit of both." Quill concluded, starting the engine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rocket glanced out of the window of the Milano, ears flattened, and Groots pot in his paws. _Why him?_ He had thought. _Why groot? What had he done to deserve to die?_

"Rocket?" Quill called from below. Rocket didn't bother to answer. "We'll be leaving Xander soon." Quill peeked in from the stairs, and his mouth formed a small 'o' as he noticed what had kept Rocket from answering. "Rocky?" He called softly, walking up to him. 

Rocket resisted the urge to sob in the man's presence as he settled down next to him, staring out the window in contempt. Instead, he let out a shuddering breath, ignoring how Quills eyes moved to him. "Where's the others?" He asked in a shaky voice. 

"Drax and Gamora are helping the clean up crew." 

Rocket nodded. At least they haven't left him, yet. "And you?" He mumbled, finally meeting Quills gaze. 

Quill furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm right here."

Rocket shook his head. "I mean after. Where are ya' goin' after this is all over?" 

Quill shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you guys would keep me around." 

Rocket blinked in suprise. "Isn't that supposed ta' be us thinkin' like that?" He questioned. 

Quill blinked. "Touche'." 

After that, they had sat in silence watching the tree leaves breeze by, the wind rustling the Milano from outside. The view was breathtaking. Quill had stationed them up high on a mountain, the man was paranoid, and it had overlooked the town below them.

By the time the other two entered the MilanoRocket was calm.They all chose  their respective seats, Rocket taking his place next to Quills seat. "What should we do next; something Good, something bad? A bit of both?" Quill asked.

"We'll follow your lead, Star-lord." Gamora replied. 

"A bit of both." Quill concluded, starting the engine. 


End file.
